The Truth All Lies in Her Blood
by Notch-in-your-bedpost
Summary: She is a vampire but doesn't remember many things about her life.She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her?Why does Rido want her so badly?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so first I would like to thank all of you who read or reviewed my first facfic** If Only You Ever Knew.

* * *

**_

**Summary**:She is a pureblood vampire but she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

"Your blood is sweet and powerful. You have unimaginable power. Your time is drawing nearer, Yuuki," the voice surrounding her whispered, "Once you begin having this dream, this means our time in bondage is coming to an end. You are truly…"

_N-Nani? There are two hands in front of me! They're getting closer! C-can't b-breathe! Ah! My neck…something's drinking my blood! L-let g-go of me!! What's going on?!_

She tried to scream but no sound came out. She squirmed helplessly, hoping to be released from the iron grasp of those strange arms and the nauseating feeling she was getting from her blood being drained from her body.

Her head began spinning as she grew more and more deprived of oxygen. Soon, her eyelids began to curtain her wine-colored orbs and soon the blanket of darkness overshadowed her light.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter...my computer's giving trouble. How was it?


	2. Okaa sama? Is it really you?

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING WITH VAMPIRE KNIGHT. I KNOW IT SUCKS!!

* * *

**_

**Summary**:She is a pureblood vampire but she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?**

* * *

**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

"Yuuki! Come on, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Yuuki willed herself to open her large wine-colored eyes, fearing what she might see. Her vision was blurry at first but as it cleared, she made out a young woman's face hovering just above hers.

It took her a while, but as she stared into those captivating red-brown eyes and at that bright smile, she suddenly recognized the person and returned a smile saying, "O-Okaa-sama, I-I thought you…"

The lady nodded and pulled Yuuki into a loving embrace.

"Shh. It's alright, sweetie. I'm here. Now, do you want to tell me about the dream if it'll make my Yuuki feel better," Yuuki's mother murmured into the auburn hair of her fifteen year-old daughter.

_Okaa-sama…aren't you supposed to be…dead?_

Yuuki looked up into her mother's eyes. Juuri Kuran was indeed her mother but she looked nothing near 3000 years old. And though they both passed for high school students, Yuuki was absolutely certain that her mother knew much more than she ever could, and as she stared into the calming eyes, Yuuki felt that she could tell all her troubles and she would listen and understand her every word.

The dream replayed in her mind, every single frightening detail that she almost felt she was suffocating again. She repeated all the details word for word. Juuri's eyes widened as she listened to her daughter's bizarre dream, but when Yuuki had finished, she pulled her close, so close that Yuuki could feel the warmth that radiated of her.

There was a brief moment of silence before Juuri decided to say the words that meant the most to Yuuki: "Yuuki, I will never leave you. I'll protect you with all that I have."

As those last words rolled off her tongue, there was a knock on the door.

"Do you want me to get that for you?"

"Umm… I'll get it, Okaa-sama" smiled Yuuki as she rose off the bed and releasing her grip on Juuri.

She walked quickly and rested her warm palm onto the cool brass knob, turning it as she did so. No sooner than she opened it did a huge gush of snow burst inside as the scene morphed into a completely different one.


	3. What's really going on?

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING WITH VAMPIRE KNIGHT. I KNOW IT SUCKS!!

* * *

**_

**Summary**:She is a pureblood vampire but she doesn't know that and plus she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?**

* * *

**

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Yuuki closed her eyes in an attempt to protect them but found that she didn't feel anything. She cautiously opened them only to find that she was now staring into a place practically covered in snow.

"N-nan-nani?" she whispered, shocked and afraid.

Yuuki spun around frantically in search of some remnants of her nice cozy room, but all she found was snow…snow…and more snow. She broke into a sprint desperately hoping to find any familiar surrounding. Suddenly, Yuuki hit something hard.

"Itai (It hurts)," she grumbled.

She looked, rubbing the bruised spot on her head, and saw a door. It reminded her vaguely of her house's front door with it being large mahogany with a silver handle on its right side.

_Sh-should I open it? Maybe it's a trap…but maybe it could be a way out! Plus it's very very frightening out here with those freaky howling sounds that the wind is making._

Yuuki's will got the better of her and she reached out and opened the door. The door creaked open and everything around her became colored. Walls appeared with pictures hanging from them, a varnished teak staircase, carpets and furniture.

"T-This is my house…but I don't get it…" she trailed.

A warm hand lightly touched her shoulder and a sweet familiar scent filled her sensitive nostrils.

"Gomen ne my sweet Yuuki but there is something that your mother has to do," whispered Juuri, her lips lightly brushing against her daughter's soft cheek.

This caused Yuuki to spin around, embracing her mother in a tight grip.

_I-I remember this! This was the last time that I ever saw Okaa-sama alive! But why am I here now if this already happened? Plus, there's something wrong…ever since this whole bizarre thing began, I keep thinking that there is something wrong, like I'm forgetting something important about my whole family even me…wait…no! I let Okaa-sama walk out this house the last time without even stopping her. Maybe this is my chance…my chance to save Okaa-sama and get my life back and not make that mistake again. I have to stop her this time!_

Juuri struggled against her daughter's iron grip, muttering a few soft words. Soon, Yuuki felt her strength fading away from her body and her arms fell limp at her side.

Reluctantly, Juuri walked out into the cold, harsh outside world, covered in the soft white substance known as snow. As soon as Juuri was a good distance from the house, Yuuki's vision blurred and the last thing she saw was an unclear figure of her mother drifting in the snow.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered as she awoke next. Coming to her senses, Yuuki jumped up and reached out a tentative hand to the door knob. She realised that her hand looked smaller and that she was shorter.

_Why do I feel so strange? Oh no! I look like my five year old self! This really is when it all happened…when I was five…_

Juuri's scent had disappeared. Her blood's scent was still present, but Yuuki found that something in the scent was missing the same as before.

Yuuki knew that she would be able to tell if any of her family members had been either injured or died because her vampire instincts allowed her to sense it, and this time was no different. She hung her head allowing her hair to cover the tears that threatened to fall. She felt as though a part of her had been forcefully ripped out.

_Why?! Why?! Why did everything just repeat itself?! Why? I promised myself to protect my family but I failed and now Okaa-sama is…_

Her thoughts were harshly interrupted when she heard the faint padding of footsteps nearby. It took her a while to regularize the movements of her feet again but soon she was speeding up the grand staircase that led to her parents' bedroom where the sound grew clearer.

She banged on the door, not wanting to barge inside, in case someone was using it, but when she got no response, she swiftly turned the lock. Haruka stood there in front of her, near an open window, his shirt open exposing his bare chest. He was holding a bag half opened. It appeared as though he was in a hurry and he didn't want her to see him.

"Otou-sama, where are you going?" her voice was barely a whisper as she took a few steps to her father.

He walked towards her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Goodbye, Yuuki."

And with that he jumped out the window and ran into the dark. Yuuki desperately followed him and tried to catch up until she felt two strong arms stop her frantic chase.

Unlike before, she caught the scent of a human… a vampire hunter. She struggled to free herself but she couldn't move as her strength was limited to her five year old power.

"Calm down, Yuuki."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Because I was called by your parents to take care of you from now on…"

"But you are a vampire hunter…you hate my kind…"

"Was…Yuuki…was. I'm no longer one. I prefer to be a pacifist and promote peace between vampires and humans."

"But how come I can tell that you are human by your blood but I can't even tell or remember what level of vampires my family belongs to?"

The human's eyes widened slightly, but returned to normal after he registered this.

"Come on, Yuuki. Let's get out of the cold and we'll talk about this later…"

"Okay, but sir…what's your name?"

"Cross Kaien."

* * *

How was it?

Sorry for taking so long but I had exams,plus writer's block, but since my school has finally closed...I can update faster! If there's anything you want to clear up about this fanfic, you can send me a message and I'll try to explain ^.^ Chapter three up next!


	4. What happened Yuuki? Part One

_**Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.**_

**Author's Note**:Sorry for the short chapter. I had Chapter four and this chapter together and it got posted like that but something went wrong and I had to separate the chapters...so Chapter four is really part of Chapter Three.

* * *

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

Cross Yuuki woke up with a startled expression as she recalled the dream.

"What a strange dream," she murmured, "but…I saw Okaa-sama and Otou-sama again…"

She felt her eyes grow wet and she raised her hand to wipe away the oncoming tears. Despite the fact that she did that, tears rapidly streamed down her pale cheeks and she buried her face into her pillow.

She shook her head fiercely as the pictures of Juuri and Haruka burned into her memory, reopening wounds that she had fought so hard to try heal and forget. Her cries started as low sobs but grew louder and louder until she heard her bedroom door slam open, but she didn't look up instead just burying her face deeper into her fluffy pillow.

"Yuuki?! What happened? Are you ok?! Yuuki!"

Four figures stood in the front of Yuuki's room eyeing the girl worriedly. Yuuki soon looked up, tears still flowing freely, and faced the four people. She saw her "father" Kaien, her two friends Zero and his twin brother Ichiru and then there was Kaname, her lover/ fiancé.

As she opened her mouth to speak, her lips quivered and she gripped her shoulder length dark brown locks tightly with her fists.

"I-I…"

Suddenly, a soft finger silenced her. She looked up into Zero's eyes questioningly, trying to discern the reason for his sudden action and him unexpectedly standing next to her bed.

"Let me guess…Yuuki is having a bad hair day?"

He pointed to her hands gripping her hair and the fact that it was ruffled. He then fell carelessly back onto her bed, propping himself up with his both elbows. He ran a hand through his silver hair.

"She is worried because her hair isn't gonna look good today…and because she has finally decided to admitted that her hair will never be as beautiful as mine," he grinned evilly.

"Idiot," mumbled Ichiru as he dragged Zero off the bed onto the ground and out of the room.

Before walking out of the room, Ichiru turned and smiled warmly at Yuuki, assuring her that whatever happened to her that she would be fine.

Yuuki flashed him one of her best smiles and glared at Zero causing him to shriek and vanish from her sight, fearing what she would do to him later.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC like Zero. He's gonna be like that throughout.

Okay so...in the story so far...Yuuki doesn't know who she really is and only remembers her first name that's why her last name is Cross here. Plus she doesn't know the level of vampire she is and the vampires can't tell either but something in her blood tells them that she is a vampire. She's engaged to Kaname and they both go to Cross Academy with the rest of the normal Night Class.

Zero and Ichiru are vampires here but Shizuka is already dead.

Any other questions you can ask me and I'll answer it. ^.^


	5. What happened Yuuki? Part Two

**_I don't own Vampire Knight in any way._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_To Clear up any uncertainties, this is what has happened so far..._**

Okay so...in the story so far...Yuuki doesn't know who she really is and only remembers her first name that's why her last name is Cross here. Plus she doesn't know the level of vampire she is and the vampires can't tell either but something in her blood tells them that she is a vampire. She's engaged to Kaname and they both go to Cross Academy with the rest of the normal Night Class.

Zero and Ichiru are vampires here but Shizuka is already dead. (I decided to make Ichiru a vampire)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Summary: _**_She is a pureblood vampire but she doesn't know that and plus she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yuuki flashed him one of her best smiles and glared at Zero causing him to shriek and vanish from her sight, fearing what she would do to him later..._**

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

After, Kaien walked over to his adopted daughter and leaned over her bed and looked at her closely. In a serious tone, even for his usual cheerful nature, he asked, "Yuuki, what happened to make you cry?"

Yuuki stared at him and her only response was her half-hearted laugh and answering, "I'm fine really Otou-san. Don't worry about me. I just had a bad dream. It's ok."

Kaien sighed as a sign of defeat as he looked at his daughter's determined expression and he realised there was no way she would tell him what was really happening. He would just have to wait until she wanted to tell him.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me right away. I'll just go find Zero and Ichiru."

With that, he turned to face Kaname giving him 'Tell me later' look then walking through the door.

Kaname calmly walked over to Yuuki and quietly kneeled down next to her. He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him, blushing slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

Suddenly, a strange noise could be heard outside. It sounded like someone arguing. Before either of them could respond, Zero burst through door screaming, "NO!! Chairman!! You can't leave Yuuki with HIM!! Not alone!! It's dangerous! Do you know what you just did leaving her with Kuran?! I-"

He was unable to finish as he dragged away by his brother and the chairman who just smiled nervously at the two teenagers before disappearing again.

Kaname turned to look at the girl in front of him once more just in time for her to ask him, "Kaname, what was-"

"I don't know."

Yuuki smiled again then sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yuuki, what made you cry earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing; it was just a bad dream. You and Otou-san worry about me too much. Now you can return to whatever you were doing before."

"You know you don't always have to do that," said Kaname as he shook off his coat onto the floor.

"Do what?" asked Yuuki, slightly confused.

"You don't always have to pretend that everything is alright when you and I know very well that everything is definitely not okay with you. You can always tell me whenever something is bothering you. No matter how trivial you believe it to be, I would still listen to you and help you with every breath that is left in my body. I'd do it because I love you."

As Yuuki listened to Kaname, her barely happy façade began to slowly fall apart until she fell into Kaname's arms sobbing. He rubbed her upper back soothingly as she calmed down.

He raised his index finger onto her cheek and wiped away the remnants of her tears. He smiled warmly at her and gently kissed her forehead, still holding her close to him.

"Now, are you ready to tell me what made you so upset?"

"Yes."

Yuuki told him about her dream in great detail explaining things such as how she saw her parents, about how she only knew her first name and the fact that she didn't know what level of vampire she really was.

When she had finished, Kaname hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words to her. Then he reminded her proudly of the special occasion that was so near to happening.

"Well at least we have a big day tomorrow"

"Yeah," smiled Yuuki.

"It's our wedding day."

They stayed like that, hugging each other, for a while enjoying the other's company until Zero barged in again.

He stared at them with his jaw hanging open. As it was, Yuuki had managed to crawl into Kaname's lap with her arms around his neck. Plus, the coat on the floor didn't help the situation either. Yuuki blushed really dark and averted her eyes from Zero's dumbfounded half stare, half glare and buried her head in Kaname's shirt.

Ichiru and the chairman walked into the room the exact moment, breathing almost to the point of wheezing. Apparently, they had a hard time keeping zero away from the room.

"SEE?! I told leaving her alone with him was a bad idea! Look at them! Just look! I'm still not happy with this whole wedding thing."

"Can it, Zero. Let's go."

Zero was eventually taken out of the room as Kaname and Yuuki laughed happily, the lively sound echoing throughout the room.

_Tomorrow was going to be a big day..._

* * *

Well as I explained in my last chapter, Chapter four is really part of Chapter Three.

Well here is the next chapter.

I keep getting a lot of ideas for new stories and it's kinda giving me a bit of a hard time to concentrate on my ongoing stories but I'm working on them! Don't worry!

Any other questions you can ask me and I'll answer it. ^.^

* * *

If you guys want to request any oneshots...feel free to ask me.


	6. Change of Plans Part One

**_I wished Vampire Knight belonged me...but Hino-san does. She is the best for creating Vampire Knight!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Summary: _**_She is a pureblood vampire but she doesn't know that and plus she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

"You are indeed the one who will set your people free. You are the long awaited…"

Yuuki looked up and saw a face but it was blurred. All she could make out was the light brown curls that surrounded the blurred face Again, Yuuki found herself being strangled, just as she had seen in her previous dream.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?!" screamed Yuuki as she struggled to push away the hands tightly clasped around her waist.

Her screams weren't answered and she opened her eyes only to find that no one was there. Her fights to free herself were to no avail as her fists only met with air as though the hands weren't even there, but when she looked down she could clearly see a pair of gloved hands enclosed tightly around her body.

"H-help!" she gasped, barely breathing.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------+VK+---------------------------------------------------------------_**

It was about three- thirty in the afternoon when Yuuki jumped up and frantically rubbed her eyes and scanned her room, her breathing quickening. She sighed.

_Safe at last…_

She slowly inclined her head to her nightstand and stared at her calendar absent-mindedly. Her eyes focused on a particular date: 5th July.

"Why is it so familiar…that date…" she murmured.

Just then, the Chairman burst into her room clad in a light grey tuxedo and his hair tied in its usual ponytail with Yori in a simple dress right on his heels.

"Yuuki, are you re- AAHHH! Yuuki get dressed! What are you waiting for! It's your wedding day!"

"My wha- Oh! Oh! I kinda blanked out and I couldn't remember anything! Sorry!" grinned Yuuki.

"You're gonna be late, Yuuki!" cried the Chairman.

"Relax, Chairman. She's got at least two hours for me to help her get ready," smiled Yori.

The chairman sighed as he walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuki and hugged her.

"I'm really happy for you, Yuuki."

"Arigatou…Otou-san...I love you."

With that, he quickly kissed his daughter's cheek and exited the room leaving the two girls alone.

Yori made her way over to Yuuki and gently helped her off her bed. They both shared a quick hug.

"Okay…so let's get you ready for Kaname-senpai"

"Ok!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Yay! I finally updated again! How was it?

**Author's Note**: This is the first part of the wedding preparations...it's a bit short because I'm still trying to find a really nice dress and describe it in a good way...but besides that the next chapter is almost finished. If you guys have any ideas for dresses...please tell me either in your reviews or private messages.

**Here is a quick preview of Chapter six:**

"This is going to be the best day of my life" she smiled.

Suddenly, images from her dream burnt straight through her happy thoughts and interrupted the peaceful moment. Yuuki shook her head fiercely to rid her mind of those scary moments.

"Okay. I just need to relax. I just need to think of today. Today is the most important thing. I'm going to marry Kaname today. Okay Yuuki, focus."

She looked at her clock.

_Fifteen more minutes..._

Yuuki breathed a heavy sigh then looked at herself in the mirror one more time before walking towards the door with a brilliant smile.

"I better hurry before Yori catches me still in the room."

_I'm going to marry him today...Kaname..._

As she swiftly made her way to the door, a slight glint in a corner caught her sharp eyes. She stopped for a second and turned to the place where she spotted the strange object.


	7. Change of Plans Part Two

**Disclaimer:_I never owned it,I don't own it now and I never will own it...sadly. I wished Vampire Knight belonged me...but Matsuri Hino-sama does. I really love Vampire Knight!She is the best for creating Vampire Knight!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Full Summary: _**_She is a pureblood vampire but she doesn't know that and plus she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?_

**_

* * *

_**

__

Yori made her way over to Yuuki and gently helped her off her bed. They both shared a quick hug.

"Okay…so let's get you ready for Kaname-senpai"

"Ok!"

**CHAPTER SIX: Change of Plans Part Two**

_An hour later…_

Yuuki sat in front of her dressing table to allow Yori to do some finishing touches on her hair. She had her eyes closed because Yori insisted that it should be a surprise when she finished with her.

_Half an hour later…_

"Okay Yuuki…are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Okay…open your eyes."

Yuuki stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her mouth drooped open slightly and her eyes stung signaling the onslaught of tears as the soon-to-be-married girl took in her present appearance. She wore an all over pure white lace, mermaid silhouette gown with an empire waist and little cap sleeves in lace.

After the empire waist, the dress flared only slightly. Also, at the empire waist there was a light pink velvet ribbon about 1-2 inches wide with a formed bow at the back. Starting at the top of where the volume of the skirt began was yet another formed bow in the same pink velvet.

Her hair was simple but not a style that she ever used as it was curled loosely and pulled back together in a messy sort of bun. A few strands were left to fall carelessly around her face in a way that made her look very cute.

"Y-Yori-chan…thank you! Thank you so much! I love everything!"

She enveloped her best friend in a tight hug as tears began to flow down her face. Yori enthusiastically hugged her friend back as well.

"You're welcome, Yuuki. Be careful not to ruin your make-up."

"Oh yeah," Yuuki grinned widely and gently wiped away her tears, mindful enough not to destroy any of the efforts that her best friend had just completed.

"And now…for you to top it all off…with your tiara…"

Yori gently raised her arms and placed the tiara into Yuuki hair.

"You look beautiful Yuuki…"

"Thank you, Yori. Now, you should go get ready…we only have twenty minutes left until the wedding begins."

Yori nodded and hurried to prepare herself.

She twirled gracefully across her bedroom enjoying the feel of the satin dress against her smooth skin and also admiring its beauty. She sighed in contentment.

"This is going to be the best day of my life" she smiled.

Suddenly, images from her dream burnt straight through her happy thoughts and interrupted the peaceful moment. Yuuki shook her head fiercely to rid her mind of those scary moments.

"Okay. I just need to relax. I just need to think of today. Today is the most important thing. I'm going to marry Kaname today. Okay Yuuki, focus."

She looked at her clock.

_Fifteen more minutes..._

Yuuki breathed a heavy sigh then looked at herself in the mirror one more time before walking towards the door with a brilliant smile.

"I better hurry before Yori catches me still in the room."

_I'm going to marry him today...Kaname..._

As she swiftly made her way to the door, a slight glint in a corner caught her sharp eyes. She stopped for a second and turned to the place where she spotted the strange object.

She walked over and kneeled down beside a half open drawer. There halfway hanging out of the drawer was a necklace. It was silver and at the end was a silver heart embedded with five real diamonds that formed a tiny circle. In the centre was a sparkling pink sapphire stone with tiny but defined holes that formed a circle around similar to the shape the diamonds created, only smaller.

"Where did this come from?"

She caught a whiff of the scent of her mother's shampoo. She sighed as the soothing scent acted as a relaxer for her tense spirit. Yuuki pulled the necklace out of the drawer and turned it over in search of an explanation. She found none except for the fact that it was a bit dusty at the back. She carefully wiped away the dirt.

As she removed her hand from the delicate necklace, her eyes grew in size as she saw that there were a few words engraved at the back of it which read:

_**For Yuuki's 6th Birthday**_

_**To: My sweet princess Yuuki**_

_**From: Okaa-sama**_

_**Keep smiling Yuuki.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who put my stories on favorites or story alert because it really means a lot to me and gives me the motivation to keep writing!

Chapter six is finallyhere!I know it is a bit short...sorry about that.I wanted to make this and chapter five one chapter but I still had to finish writing about this dress and I just wanted to at least give you guys something to read 'cause I know how it feels to wait for an update.

I finally figured out a good enough dress to describe.I had to search so many wedding sites then do a mix and match sort of thing to come up with this me what you think!

Please Read and Review!

**+VamprincessYuuki+**


	8. Change of Plans Part Three

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Knight_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Full Summary: _**_She is a pureblood vampire but she doesn't know that and plus she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?_

_**

* * *

**As she removed her hand from the delicate necklace, her eyes grew in size as she saw that there were a few words engraved at the back of it which read:_

_**For Yuuki's 6th Birthday**_

_**To: My sweet princess Yuuki**_

_**From: Okaa-sama**_

_**Keep smiling Yuuki.**_

**_----------+VK+----------_**

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_Yuuki smiled sadly as she recalled that she never spent her sixth birthday with her parents since they both left the previous day without any sort of explanation nor even so much as a proper goodbye._

_"I-I still don't know how this got here but I guess I could"_

_Yuuki rose to her feet and placed the delicate birthday gift around her neck. She smiled as she felt calm. It was as though the gift represented her mother being right there with her in the room._

There was a brief knock on the door as Yuuki was about to open it. She pulled open the door looking back at her room ensuring she hadn't left anything essential then giggled.

"Yori-chan, it's okay, I'm re-"

"Yuuki"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the figure that stood directly in front of her.

_Dark brown wavy waist-length hair...those eyes that are just like mine...that smile...so familiar...but this can't be real...can it?_

"Okaa-sama!"

Yuuki felt herself become so overwhelmed with an emotion so powerful that she found herself unable to control her next actions or even keep in mind that she could possibly ruin her clothes or the fact that she could be late for her own wedding.

Instead, Yuuki practically leaped into her mother's open arms, almost ripping a part of her dress due to high level of joy. The force of Yuuki's impact almost knocked Juuri off her feet.

"O-Okaa-sama! You're alive!" cried Yuuki.

Juuri laughed softly into her daughter's hair as she squeezed Yuuki tightly against her body.

"Yuuki, I'll always be by your side no matter what"

Yuuki shifted her body and looked up into her mother's eyes and gave her one of her brightest smiles.

"Now let me see my daughter"

Yuuki spun around lightly to show off her look while Juuri gazed lovingly at her. She then smiled saying, "My, my, you look so beautiful Yuuki. That necklace…" she hesitated before continuing, "It's beautiful, very exquisite!"

Yuuki beamed, her cheeks reddening slightly from her happiness, "Thank you, Okaa-sama. Apparently you meant to give it to me as a birthday gift but you didn't get a chance. I have so many things I wanna ask you but we don't have much time left and I would hate if Zero, Yori or the chairman rush in here yet again."

"It's okay, Yuuki. You can tell me now. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well…we really should go…"

"It's okay, tell me."

Yuuki sighed and tugged a strand of her curls back into placed as she led her mother to the bed and took a seat.

"Well," began Yuuki, "First of all…I really would like to know… do you know where Otou-sama is Okaa-sama?"

"He…he went to have a word with your-soon-to-be husband, Kaname"

"Oh ok then. Okaa-sama, what I really want to find out is concerning me. I have no recollection of my last name…my real surname anyway. Plus I don't seem to remember your name or Otou-sama's! How do you explain that? Also, why did you and Otou-sama leave on that night all alone right before my sixth birthday?"

Yuuki sucked in a sharp breath and gave a brief glance at her clock on the wall, shifting her body slightly, almost unnoticeably to the human eye.

_Twelve more minutes…_

Yuuki turned to face her mother once as she recalled the events in her dream. She idly twirled the necklace and stared at her busy hands.

"Oh and one more thing, Okaa-sama…I keep getting this dream…this strange person keeps telling me things but whoever it is never finishes because I always get squeezed by a pair of strangely gloved hands. Do you know what that means?"

Yuuki awaited a reply but when Juuri did not reply, Yuuki raised her head to look at her. Her right hand appeared to be clutching her right ear, as though she were hurt.

"Okaa-sama? What's wrong?" asked Yuuki as she inched closer to her mother, ready to help her as soon as possible.

"Nothing is wrong, Yuuki. I'm quite fine. You don't need to worry about me," smiled Juuri as she quickly removed her hand from her ear to rest it on her lap, allowing her dark brown hair to fall back into place to cover her ear once more, as she mirrored Yuuki's gaze.

"Well, Yuuki, to tell you the truth about your missing memories…"started Juuri.

A light breeze blew in from Yuuki's slightly open bedroom window lightly ruffling Juuri's hair and lifting some of it in the process. Yuuki caught a glimpse of the ear and realized something seemed to be off. Yuuki continued to stare at her mother's ear, trying not to make it very noticeable, as her mother spoke, Juuri's voice a distant buzz in the back of her mind.

Yuuki squinted very slightly and made out a tiny earpiece almost the same skin tone as her mother's pale shade. If it were not for the strong sense of her vampire eyes and her determined nature, Yuuki may not have seen the earpiece nor the fact that the shade of the earpiece was slightly off to the pale white shade of her mother's skin.

"Yuuki? Did you hear me? Yuuki!"

"Huh? Sorry Okaa-sama, but what is that ear-"

Yuuki stopped short of her inquiry when she took a quick glance at the clock.

_Eight more minutes…_

"Oh no, I am so gonna be late! Yori is going to kill me and she'll be here anytime! Come on Okaa-sama, let's go!"

Yuuki jolted from her sitting position as she raced towards the door.

I _want to know what's going on with Okaa-sama but I guess that will just have to wait for later to be dealt with when I have enough time…_

Yuuki rested her palm on the cool door knob, turned it then pulled it. The door didn't budge an inch.

"I-It's not opening, Okaa-sama!"

Yuuki turned around expecting to see her mother there...right behind her, but she was not anywhere in sight. Yuuki scanned the room but found no one.

"O-Okaa-sama?"

Yuuki let go of the door and walked towards the bed. No one was there.

"Okaa-sama? Where'd you go?"

She felt a presence suddenly appear behind her and those familiar warm arms wrapped firmly around her, almost suffocating her.

"Okaa-sama?! Come on! Let me go! We're gonna be late!"

"Yuuki?"

Yori's voice echoed throughout the hallway as her footsteps indicated that she was nearby.

"Yuuki, it's time to leave."

"O-Okaa-sama! Let me go! Please! What are you doing?! Yori-chan! Help me!" screamed Yuuki as she struggled to escape her mother's grasp on her.

Yori's footsteps padded swiftly along the carpet as she ran towards Yuuki's room as fast as her human legs could carry her.

"Yuuki! What's wrong?!" she cried.

Juuri lifted a hand and covered Yuuki's eyes and allowed a purple light to glow from her hand. Suddenly, Yuuki's screams grew to murmurs and soon her voice faded completely as she unwillingly let unconsciousness drag her into the blackness.

"Gomen ne, Yuuki, but you and your beloved Kuran Kaname will not be getting married today...or anytime soon," chuckled Juuri as she disappeared with Yuuki in her arms, leaving a slight trail of mist behind that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Yori burst through the room only to find it empty and no signs of any sort of struggle. She found no traces that indicated that anything out of place. Everything seemed fine except for one thing: Yuuki.

"Yuuki? Where are you? Are you ok?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who put my stories on favorites or story alert because it really means a lot to me and gives me the motivation to keep writing!

School opened on Tuesday and I already have so much homework to do! It is so unfair...so now I don't know how often I can update **_The Truth All Lies in Her Blood_** or _**Cross Academy Newspaper. **_I'll try to update at least every two weeks. Now on to finish the likes of the evil homework T-T...these teachers intend to kill me! -cries-

Please Read and Review!

**+VamprincessYuuki+**


	9. Where is Yuuki?

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Knight_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Full Summary: _**_She is a vampire but she doesn't know what level and plus she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?_

_**

* * *

**_

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

Yori searched the room for any sign of her best friend's presence.

"I better alert the chairman, Zero, Ichiru and Kaname-senpai!"

Yori lifted the end of her dress and sped out of the room.

_Yuuki! Where are you?! Yuuki! Please be alright! What made you scream like that!_

_--------------------_**+VK+**_-------------------------_

Kaname opened the door of his room and walked out briskly. He elegantly made his way down the grand carpeted staircase of the Night Dorms in his pure white tuxedo ready to meet his soon-to-be-bride.

_Yuuki…soon we'll be married and we'll finally be together…_

As he took his last step and the end of the flight of steps, the gathered Night Class bowed low in some cases, if they were boys, and curtsied, if they were girls, before their pureblood king.

"Kaname-sama," they all murmured in unison.

"Konbanwa everyone. Shall we go?"

They all nodded and allowed him to proceed then followed behind him. As he stepped out into the afternoon sun, he abruptly stopped in his tracks. Aidou-senpai was the first to be at his side.

"Ano…Kaname-sama, is the sun affecting your eyes?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you, Aidou."

"Yes Kaname-sama. But if I may ask, is anything wrong?"

"Something doesn't seem right here; there is this uneasy feeling in the air."

Everyone remained silent even after Kaname had finished speaking. Kaname continued walking but in the direction of the Sun Dorms only to be faced with Zero and another person who wore a pair of dark shades. The man was without a doubt a noble vampire. Kaname could sense the irritation that radiated off Zero. Apparently, Zero wasn't very pleased about this strange vampire being here.

"Kuran-senpai, this man has insisted on seeing you."

Kaname glared at the man as Kain Akatsuki and Aidou Hanabusa stood on either side of Kaname, ready to protect their leader if necessary.

The man gave a slight twist of his mouth as he removed his sunglasses. He had midnight blue hair with gold streaks scattered in its midst. His eyes proved to be an astonishing gold surrounded by a ring of purple. He wore long black jeans with a simple white button up shirt with a single pocket on the left from which his sunglasses now hung.

"Kuran Kaname…it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Katakura Daisuke."

The entire night gasped silently, completely shocked by the mere fact that this stranger just walked up to their pureblood leader and did not use any honorifics

Kaname's gaze did not waver as he gave a brief movement of his head: a nod, the rest of his body stiff.

"What is your business here?"

"I am here on behalf of my master. He has requested that you come with me if you want to save your precious fiancé, Cross Yuuki."

The Night Class, with the exception of Kaname, and even Zero reacted in a very surprised manner but soon regained their ground. Aidou bared his fangs while Zero aimed Bloody Rose at Daisuke's head.

"Tell us where Yuuki is, vampire!" said Zero, his voice like icy daggers.

"It's fine, Kiryuu-kun. I'll go. Aidou, Kain. Come with me, you as well Kiryuu-kun. Everyone else, please return to your dorms for the moment."

"Kaname-sama, what about your wedding?" asked Aidou.

"Ichijou, please tell the Chairman to postpone the wedding until I get back."

"Hai, Kaname."

Ichijou disappeared while the remaining Night Class nodded and did as they were told and returned to their respective dormitories. The five vampires moved along quietly to the front of Cross Academy where a shimmering black limousine awaited them.

Meanwhile, Yori had arrived at the hall and was frantically explaining to the Chairman that Yuuki was nowhere to be found. At that moment, Ichijou arrived and explained the matter and Yori was taken upstairs to rest.

All the while, Ichiru leaned casually against a wall as the Chairman spoke. From the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Upon seeing his brother and Kaname leaving the premises, Ichiru left his position in the hall and ran to the group just as the Chairman announced to the gathering procession of the sudden delay in the grand event.

"Hey, guys! Wait up! Where do you guys think you're going and what's with the delay in your wedding, Kaname-kun?" questioned Ichiru, slightly out of breath.

Before anyone could open their mouths to give an answer, Daisuke spoke up.

"Kiryuu Ichiru, is it? You're Kiryuu Zero's twin brother, if I'm not mistaken. We were just about to visit my Master along with Kuran Kaname's fiancé: Cross Yuuki. Fell free to join our little group to come save your little friend."

He paused briefly before continuing, the ends of his mouth moving to show a mischievous grin displaying a gleam: his fangs.

"That is…if you even can."

"Why you little- How dare you kidnap Yuuki! What has she ever done to you, you filthy-"

Daisuke glared at Ichiru, causing him stop his statement midway. Then he turned to Zero, and spoke icily, "Your little brother can come but make sure he doesn't make himself a nuisance."

Zero's lips formed a thin line as his anger grew, but he remained in silence, for the sake of Yuuki. He gave a stiff nod and Ichiru soon fell in line.

And so they left Cross Academy and took their places in the limo and were on their way to save Yuuki.

_--------------------_**+VK+**_-------------------------_

They sat for what seemed like hours. This was not so however. It was only half an hour. It only appeared so lengthy because of the dark, dense forest through which the vehicle drove.

Soon, they were all stepping out of the limo and onto a well paved street. Directly in front of them was a grand mansion that seemed almost ancient. Vines clung to several corners as they wound themselves into an intricate pattern along the pale grey walls of the building.

"Please follow me," gestured Daisuke as he opened the gate leading to the mansion.

They entered a poorly lit hallway. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, complementing the red velvet carpet upon which the group walked. The chandeliers were not lit and were barely visible due to the darkness that surrounded them. The group of vampires moved along quietly until they arrived at a wooden door that, to a human, looked as though it weighed tons.

Daisuke, however, pushed it open with ease. The door led to an elaborate room. Here, chandeliers were sparkling in the light and the red carpet lay neatly against the tiled floor. There was a simple furniture set arranged in the corner of the room. Behind the set was a bookshelf filled with numerous books and magazines. There was also a television placed on the wall.

"My Master will be with you shortly. Come have a seat over here."

As he spoke, Daisuke swiftly disappeared behind a door that lay just behind the furniture set. Too tense to take a seat, they all stood as though they were statues: rigid and almost perfect in their motionless forms. A deafening silence surrounded the room. No one dared to speak as they awaited the return of their loved one: Yuuki. A nearby clock ticked away, breaking the eerie silence that floated around the group

About five minutes passed until they heard another noise: a pair of light footsteps. No sooner had they looked up than they saw Daisuke reappearing with another vampire by his side.

This vampire possessed the powerful presence of a pureblood vampire. His ruffled dark brown hair was wavy and fell loosely on his shoulders. His eyes were not of the same colour. One was a pale blue while the other held the colour of the Kuran eyes. This was…

"Kuran Rido"

Kaname's velvet voice rang out clearly in the room. There was no mistaking the coldness that coated his words. The others stood silent.

Rido's lips turned into an amused smile as he spoke.

"Well hello to you too, Kaname. Is that how a nephew speaks to his uncle after they haven't seen each other for so long? I missed you, my dear nephew"

He spoke the word 'nephew' mockingly, knowing who Kaname really was: The Ancestor.

"_Ojii-sama_," Kaname stressed the word purposefully as he continued, 'It has been quite a while since we had such an encounter, but I would like it if you return Yuuki to me and no one will be hurt.

Rido chuckled softly. He laughs grew until he was satisfied.

"Kaname, do you really believe that you can just walk in here and ask for her and I would just give her to you? Well, I'm sorry to say that you are mistaken. If you truly want her, you'll have to fight for her."

Rido's eyes gave off an amused sparkle as he grinned mischievously.

"Very well then," answered Kaname.

_Even though I may not have the power to defeat him…_

Rido motioned for Daisuke to open the door as the person walked out into everyone's view.

"You accept the challenge, I see. Here is your opponent, then."

Everyone's eyes widened but Kaname stood there motionless, the most shocked of all.

"Yuuki," was all he could say.

* * *

Ooooh! Cliff- hanger! I'm sorry for the cliffie but since I haven't updated in a while, I thought that I better update.

Next chapter soon!!


	10. An Unexpected Confrontation

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Knight_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Full Summary: _**_She is a vampire but she doesn't know what level and plus she doesn't remember many things. She keeps getting this dream. Who is the real her? Does anyone know? Why does this creepy person want her so badly?_

_**

* * *

**_

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

_"Kaname, do you really believe that you can just walk in here and ask for her and I would just give her to you? Well, I'm sorry to say that you are mistaken. If you truly want her, you'll have to fight for her."_

_Rido's eyes gave off an amused sparkle as he grinned mischievously._

_"Very well then," answered Kaname._

_Even though I may not have the power to defeat him…_

_Rido motioned for Daisuke to open the door as the person walked out into everyone's view._

_"You accept the challenge, I see. Here is your opponent, then."_

_"What?!"_

_Everyone's eyes widened but Kaname stood there motionless, the most shocked of all._

----------------------------------------------**+VK+**--------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's eyes travelled along Yuuki's tiny frame. She was still wearing her wedding clothes except with a few…alterations. The dress had turned black and appeared to have been cut neatly so that the edge of it stopped just above her knees. Her hair, wavy from the previous style, now fell loose at her shoulders.

Even in this state, everyone could see her beauty but the most frightening change of all was her eyes. Her eyes looked dull and unfocused although glowing a bright crimson.

Rido's voice broke through the eerie silence as he spoke.

"Kaname, what are you waiting for? I have given you your opponent."

"T-That's impossible," stammered Zero as he grabbed onto the nearby sofa.

Rido's thrilled laughter filled their ears.

"Come now, Kaname. Do not look so surprised. You said you would fight to save your princess and I gave you your opponent. What more do you want? Just fight her!"

Kaname's frozen form relaxed only slightly as he said, "I won't fight Yuuki."

"Oh really now? Well, you may not want to fight her but I never said that she won't wa-"

"She'd never do that! Not to us! Not to Kaname-sama!" Aidou's voice interjected.

The corners of Rido's mouth curved upward into an amused smile, "Well, then, if you truly believe that, why not test it out? Yuuki, my dear, come over here for a moment."

Upon hearing Rido's call for her, Yuuki's eyes returned to their warm, amazing wine color and she made her way over to Rido and dropped to her knees the instant she faced him. "Yes Master?"

"You remind me so much of Juuri. If only she were as obedient as you…stand, my love. I want you to destroy Kuran Kaname and everyone else with him."

"As you wish, Master."

Yuuki lifted herself from the floor and turned to face the stunned group. Her eyes glowed crimson once more and her voice turned cold.

"You have displeased my Master and that is something I can never forgive. You will pay for this, you disgusting creatures!"

The ground suddenly cracked into pieces and headed directly for Kaname.

"Yuuki, wait."

Kaname's voice was commanding. The pieces stopped a few inches from Kaname.

_This power…_

"What? Last words, perhaps?"

"Look at me, Yuuki. Do you recognize me?"

"I recognize you only as the pureblood vampire who has insulted my Master."

With that, Yuuki raised her index finger and the rocks continued on the desired path. Kaname calmly disintegrated them, his eyes remaining on Yuuki's tense form all the while.

"Yuuki, stop this. Do you really wish to kill us?" Kaname's voice remained steady despite the hurt that threatened to flash across his presently unreadable facial features.

"Shut up! My only wish is to have you and the rest of your little group killed…especially you."

A surprised gasp escaped the mouths of everyone, with the exception of Kaname, Yuuki, Daisuke and Rido. None of them had ever witnessed a pureblood receive such a rude comment without the person being punished. Rido's chuckles grew into louder laughs as he watched the two vampires.

"You thought that you could talk to her and she would just return to you without a fight? This just gets better and better."

Kaname's expression didn't change except for the serene smile that now graced his face as he closed his eyes. In one swift movement, he encircled Yuuki in his arms as he looked into her eyes. He gently pressed his lips to her soft ones and smiled, brighter this time. His actions caught her off guard and she was unable to react.

He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "It's okay, Yuuki. If it is you truly wish to kill me, then do it. If my death is to be by your hands, I don't mind. In fact, it would bring me great joy to die by your hands."

Yuuki gasped upon hearing the intensity and truthfulness of his words. Slowly, her arms raised and clutched the back of Kaname's tuxedo.

"Kaname-sama…I didn't know you had such a masochistic nature. I would never want to kill you."

Kaname tightened his hold on her.

"Yuuki, come on. Let us leave this place."

Yuuki nodded solemnly as she grabbed Kaname's hand.

"Aww…how sweet, but Yuuki, my dear, don't you wish to know more about your past and your true self?"

Upon hearing Rido's words, Yuuki stopped abruptly and turned to look into his eyes.

"I would rather stay with Kaname-sama and live a peaceful life than to remember my past and cause me to be separated from the people I cared about."

"Are you sure about that, my love? I can tell you everything you want to know that Kaname has been hiding from you all these years."

"I…"

Yuuki's voice trailed off as she found herself lost in Rido's eyes.

"I want to stay with my Master. Don't' you dare touch me!"

Yuuki roughly pulled her hand from Kaname's grasp and returned to Rido's side in a flash, glaring at her former friends all the while. Her eyes were once again lifeless.

"Leave here and do not return unless my Master calls for you."

Her words were soft yet cold and menacing and a powerful but dark aura surrounded her body.

Daisuke soon guided the stunned group towards the door.

"Farewell, Kaname," called Rido.

Kaname's eyes flashed an angry red and he growled, "I'm not going to give her up, especially not the likes of you. You may have won that incident last time, _Ojii-sama_, but I won't let you win another time. I won't allow Yuuki to be controlled by you. You will never hurt her again."

"Good luck with that, my dear nephew. Just remember that you will never be able to kill me with your own hands."

Ignoring Rido's comments, Kaname lovingly looked at Yuuki and whispered, "I won't let him keep you here, Yuuki. You'll be free soon. Don't give up."

The pureblood then turned his back on his fiancée, leaving her in the clutches of his uncle. The large doors slammed against the door frames and Daisuke led the group towards the entrance.

The moon's bright light suddenly shone on their faces as they continued towards the limousine. Before entering the vehicle, Kaname took one more glance at the mansion.

_I'll protect you, Yuuki. That is a promise I'll never break again._

* * *

I know it's short and I am sorry for the long wait! I just had a serious writer's block for all of my stories. I just finished this chapter this morning. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I started the other chapter which should mean I could post it soon...hopefully, at least!

By the way, what do you guys think of Chapter 57 with Yuuki's decision? I just hope she knows what she's doing...

Anyway, everyone enjoy the rest of your holidays! ^_^

**-Kuran Yuuki-hime-**


	11. Surprise

I have finally gotten a chance to update! Please read and review this chapter! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

Kaname's eyes flashed an angry red and he growled, "I'm not going to give up. You may have won that incident last time, _Ojii-sama_, but I won't let you win another time. I won't allow Yuuki to be controlled by you. You will never hurt her again."

"Good luck with that, my dear nephew. Just remember that you will never be able to kill me with your own hands."

Ignoring Rido's comments, Kaname lovingly looked at Yuuki and whispered, "I won't let him keep you here, Yuuki. You'll be free soon. Don't give up."

The pureblood then turned his back on his fiancée, leaving her in the clutches of his uncle. The large doors slammed against the door frames and Daisuke led the group towards the entrance.

The moon's bright light suddenly shone on their faces as they continued towards the limousine. Before entering the vehicle, Kaname took one more glance at the mansion.

_I'll protect you, Yuuki. That is a promise I'll never break again._

_

* * *

_

**_CHAPTER TEN_**

**Kaname's POV**

_**-Flashback-**_

"Welcome home, Onii-sama!"

No sooner had I opened the door of her windowless room than I found my waist encircled by her tiny arms.

"I'm back. Yuuki's body is really warm" I smiled as I gently gripped her arms.

"Onii-sama's body is really cold!"

"Yes because it's snowing outside, Yuuki."

"Snow?"

Her face appeared confused as she whispered the word.

"Snow is white and beautiful and cold. But Yuuki is like the sun because you're warm. It's not cold anymore."

To me, those words are true. She is the only person in the entire world who made me feel loved. Her smile is the only thing that can make me feel happy. Everything about her makes me fall in love with her over and over again. It's just who she is. Even the sun can't compare to her warmth.

"Kaname, did you enjoy yourself fully with Takuma?"

I reluctantly ripped my eyes away from Yuuki's as Okaa-sama walked towards us.

"Yes. Thank you very much for letting me go out and play."

She talked to me for a while then I sat next to Yuuki and played with her.

"In ten years, I've only seen a rose bloom once, but I couldn't preserve it and bring it home with me. The next time it blooms, I'll solidify it with resin."

"Is that pretty, Onii-sama?"

Her smile was once of curiosity and innocence that I can't resist. I hugged her close to me.

"I'm sorry. Yuuki is excellent. Since you want to see outside, I'll definitely not tell you."

Turning my attention to my father, I ask, "Otou-sama, Yuuki always wants to go above ground. Won't you let her?"

"Lately, the senate wants to use the purebloods for the value of our existence and the power of our blood. I won't let that happen to her. It may be a parent's selfish way of thinking, but I'm going to protect her."

His answer did not satisfy me. In fact, it made me angry and I wanted to destroy everything in this world just to make it safe for my dear Yuuki.

"It's just not fair to her," I mutter to myself. I feel my blood boil in rage. It was unfair for Yuuki, my sweet princess, to be locked in this cage without any way of knowing what the real world looked like.

Yuuki must have sensed my rising fury as her words calmed me down.

"Yuuki is just fine, ok? So don't make such a scary face, Onii-sama."

I smiled and I rested my head on her soft hair as I made her promise to her that I swore to myself I would keep no matter what it may cost me.

"I'll always be with you, Yuuki. I promise I will protect you forever."

**_-End of Flashback-_**

When I made that promise back then, I was certain that I could keep it and protect her from all those scary vampires, especially Rido. Yet, even then, I couldn't protect her when our parents suddenly disappeared. It makes my heart ache when I think that she doesn't know who she is, who I _really_ am and what really happened.

Now, she is in danger of losing her life if she stays with that _vampire_. Now that I recall her at the mansion with the warmth completely gone from her eyes, her dangerous aura, I feel my heart wrench in pure agony. I caused her to be like this. If only I was able to protect her _that time_…

**Normal POV**

The way back to Cross Academy was a bit livelier as the Nobles, along with Zero and Ichiru, discussed what they had noticed in extremely low murmurs.

"Akatsuki, didn't you notice a difference in Yuuki-chan's…strength?"

"I don't think we should get involved because Kaname- sama may not be pleased with us discussing this, especially here."

"But you must have noticed the way she-"

"Aidou?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"I would like you not to speak of this matter any longer."

"Yes, Kaname-sama"

A while later, the gates of the elite boarding school came into view through the thick bushes of the forest. The vehicle slowed to a stop and Daisuke got out of the car. The group watched him with wary eyes as he opened the door for them.

"Follow me," he gestured with a slight wave of his hand.

"Kaname-sam-" began Aidou.

A hand rested on his shoulder as Kaname spoke with his eyes. The five of them followed Daisuke into the depths of the forest. The more they walked, the darker everything around them became. Soon, the trees became so thick that all light was blocked out with the exception of the moon light that squeezed its way through cracks and crevices that it found through the trees. Ever so often, one of them would ask where they were going only to be silenced by Daisuke. After a few minutes, the dark trees that once loomed over their heads spread out to encircle a glistening lake. Daisuke stopped abruptly and turned to face the vampires. Kaname stepped forward, his demeanor calm.

"What is it that you wanted us discuss and what is your reason for bringing us into this sort of place?"

Daisuke grinned as he stared directly into Kaname's eyes.

"I've brought you here because Rido-sama has a lot of his other vampires out there keeping an eye on us and making sure that nothing strange happens. I chose here because hardly anyone knows about this place, not even Rido-sama and I thought it best to take this opportunity to bring you all here while I still had a chance."

"What do you want to tell us?" hissed Zero.

Daisuke leaped onto a rock then sat on it as he sighed deeply. His golden eyes gazed at the sky as he hesitated and considered ways he should convey his thoughts. Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his tousled midnight blue hair and the moon caught the golden streaks perfectly. He then shifted his eyes onto the waiting group. His eyes were earnest and his next words were what surprised each and every vampire that stood in his presence.

"I've decided to tell you that I am on your side in this battle."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review...I promise to update soon and thank you to all my readers for reading this story!

**+Kuran Yuuki Hime+**


	12. A New Comrade

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

"I'm on your side," repeated Daisuke, his voice firm.

Doubtful of the man that was sitting on a rock before him and his previous declaration, Kaname's eyes narrowed. Kaname was one who always had a plan of some sort in place for any unexpected situation. However, given his current circumstances, he was uncertain of whether he should trust this vampire. He was, after all, the one who brought them to Rido to show the group what had become of their precious Yuuki. Kaname weighed his thoughts and was severely leaning on this side of denying Daisuke's offer, yet, as their eyes met in one instance, something inside Kaname, maybe instinct, recognized the sheer honesty that lingered in the noble's eyes as a sign that Daisuke really meant the group no harm and was truly seeking the group's best interest.

Despite drawing to this conclusion in his mind, Kaname sustained his dubious look as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What is your purpose in helping us and betraying my uncle?"

Daisuke, for the second time that night, sighed heavily.

"If I were to explain this now to everyone here, some of you may not believe me, and the rest of you may try to kill me. However, I'll tell you this: I serve Yuuki's parents and for that reason, I must do all in my power to protect her and ensure her happiness."

"What do you know of Yuuki's parents and if you are supposed to protect her, why have you only appeared now?" questioned Zero, clearly not wanting to indulge Daisuke in whatever game he was convinced he was trying to using.

"I told you before I cannot explain this to you now and also I swore to her parents I would never reveal what happened that night."

"That night…you mean the night her parents left?" whispered Ichiru, already knowing the answer.

Daisuke gave a silent nod towards Ichiru then shifted his gaze to Kaname once more.

"So are you willing to trust me, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname eyed Daisuke a while longer then gave a brief nod of his head. At this exchange, it was the rest of the group's turn to watch their leader. They were, of course, still wary of the noble's presence, let alone his sudden words of assistance and apparent knowledge about Yuuki's past. Despite their fears, they all gave a collected sigh and they signaled they would join as well. If Kaname-sama thought it wise that he himself, a pureblood, should put his faith in the vampire, then why shouldn't they also trust him?

"Daisuke-kun, may I have a word with you in private?"

Kaname's voice was directed to Daisuke and was barely above a whisper. The other vampire nodded and followed Kaname deeper into the woods, out of the group's earshot.

"You said 'serve' as though Yuuki's parents, my parents, are still alive. Yuuki may not know who I am or what happened back then but I remember what happened that night, and you were certainly not there."

Daisuke smiled slightly.

"I didn't lie to you back there, Kana-chan. I admit that it was not the complete truth because that may have raised a lot of unwanted questions from the rest of your group. That's why I couldn't explain everything to you because a lot of them would not have believed my words if I did. But I forgot how perceptive you are Kana-chan. I was never able to get anything past you, even the simplest of things. I guess I messed up back there, huh?

Kaname spoke, ignoring the noble's insolence in giving him a much undesired nickname even after only knowing for a short while.

"What purpose-

Kaname stopped mid-sentence as he watched Daisuke's appearance shift. His dark hair grew longer and glowed to a brown, almost blond colour. The gold streaks now blended in with his lightened hair His gold irises swirled until they transformed into a mesmerizing aquamarine colour and the purple that surrounded them seemed to melt until they were no more.

The scent of his blood suddenly smelled familiar to Kaname. It appeared as though the vampire was able to mask the true scent of his blood.

"You're…"

"Yes Kaname, it's me, Ryuu-chan. Do you remember me now?"

"It seems Rido didn't succeed in killing you then, Fujioka Ryuu."

"No, I actually wasn't hurt at all. Yet, there is one thing that still puzzles me. My family is one of your parents' closest and most trusted friends. That is how my family knew about Yuuki when others didn't. You know that. We used to visit each other a lot and we were all good friends. That night when they left, I saw your parents die, their bodies shattering into pieces from Rido's power. It did something to me. I felt as though I lost my own family and I couldn't stand it, but I suddenly felt like I had to be responsible for you and Yuuki-chan. I ran back to the house but both you and Yuuki had already disappeared. I lost track of your scents and couldn't trace either of your whereabouts."

"How did you end up following him then?"

"Oh, right. I was searching for you guys out in the snow when I came across Rido's body, severely damaged, almost beyond repair. He was somehow still able to talk and said that you were the one that did that to him but you would never be able to actually end his life. That part seemed strange but I ignored it for the while. My thoughts were only filled with killing him but instead, I helped him because he knew where you were and I figured wherever you were, Yuuki would be as well. I admit that it was a dangerous decision because if he had managed to find you and your sister before he trusted me enough, he could have killed you. But I had no choice. With your scents still gone and no way of knowing what your parents had in place before their deaths for Yuuki's safety, I decided to take the risk and I helped Rido. It took him ten years to revive his body and that's when he found out about Yuuki at Cross Academy."

"What is it that puzzles you then?" asked Kaname.

"Recently, I have been hearing your parents' voices in my head. They're not memories of things they would have said but it is as though they are alive somewhere. But I find it hard to believe after everything I saw then. It's very unnerving but somewhat comforting. It makes it seems as though they're still with us and that would indeed be a great joy to everyone."

Kaname considered his friend's words. It didn't make sense. He hadn't actually seen them die because he had stayed inside to calm a worried Yuuki until she ran off to the front door to Juuri. Still, he remembered losing their scents and their entire presence after a while. Also, since it was Ryuu relaying the information, he couldn't be lying. How were they to make sense of this?

"How were you planning to help us anyway?"

Ryuu scratched the back of his head lightly, formulating in his mind a way to explain his thoughts coherently.

"Juuri-sama's and Haruka-sama's voices, they feel like they are leading me to where they could be, well, if they really are alive. Kana-chan, I know it's not much to work with but you have to trust me. Even if they aren't alive, I have this strange feeling that it could lead us to something that could make Yuuki remember or to finally kill Rido or maybe even both. It's asking a lot, I know and after teaming up with Rido, for you to sit here and talk to me normally, I'm grateful for just that. But I want to help you all. I really do and this may be the only way."

Kaname rested a hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

"What you did with Rido doesn't matter now because you were doing it for us."

With that, Kaname returned to the flustered group who were still uneasy with Daisuke and he was alone with Kaname too. They all calmed when they saw the pureblood return unharmed and the tousled midnight blue hair trailing behind him. Something between the two vampires seemed natural now and the rest of the group finally relaxed completely around Daisuke.

"So what's going on?"

Aidou's ice blue eyes were wide with curiosity as he spoke.

"Everything is fine. You will all listen to Daisuke since he knows what he is doing," responded Kaname.

Kaname saw Daisuke shift ever so slightly but uneasily when he said 'he knows what he is doing'. He knew Daisuke still was uncertain about what the group would face while he led them. Kaname patted his shoulder briefly, a sign of reassurance. Daisuke motioned for the group.

"We will have to rest here since this is one of the few safe places Rido doesn't know about. We'll leave tomorrow night so get as much rest as you can. It's going to be pretty rough from here on."

"Fine but shouldn't we at least do something about the car out there?" suggested Akatsuki.

"It has already been done. I disguised its presence so it cannot be detected. There is no need to worry."

Kaname smiled inwardly. Ryuu, always ahead of most people, had not changed one bit.

Everyone huddled together for warmth, despite the differences that existed among them, with the exception of Kaname and Daisuke who took up positions at the base of a rock.

**-+VK+**_-_

Back at the oddly magnificent mansion where Yuuki was being housed, things were of a much heavier mood. Yuuki sat quietly in her assigned bedroom unmoving. Judging from the disheveled curls draping her heart shaped face, the bruises that stubbornly lingered on her pale skin and the tears that constantly streamed down her cheeks, Yuuki was no longer being controlled by Rido. Her bridal dress was in shreds and lay on the floor. She was instead clothed in one of her comfortable brightly colored dresses which seemed presented itself as a contrast to her current gloomy aura. She shifted slightly on the soft bed as she mulled over the incident from a few moments ago.

Kaname came to protect her, to save her and God knows how much she wanted to leave with him. She almost succeeded only to feel herself being stifled by the hands of some uncanny presence. She felt as though she had been pulled into a raging ocean, waves gushing around her and despite her efforts, and she had tried her best, she was being dragged her deeper into the sea until she finally sank, until she had finally lost the battle within her. She became a spectator in her own body as she listened as her own voice turned cold.

"_I want to stay with my Master. Don't' you dare touch me!"_

She watched as her body disentangled itself from Kaname's warm arms and returned to Rido's side. She fought to resurface, to stop Kaname and the others from leaving but whatever had taken over was able to suppress her will effortlessly.

After everything, Rido led her to her room where she now studied what happened. He was calm, unaffected by everything, so sure he succeeded. She felt the presence suddenly vanish within her and she felt in control once more. She was confused, hurt, lonely and afraid. The emotions struck at something in her memory. That night when her parents left, she experienced the exact emotions with equal intensity and she gripped her chest tightly in an attempt to rid herself of the memory and the emotions. She hated remembering that night and everything that went along with it...well besides the part with the chairman found her. It would be best if she could just feel numb and forget everything.

With tears still rolling down her face, her saddened features grew more distraught as she lay on the bed and buried her face into the fluffy white pillow.

_I just want to go home. I want to forget. I want to forget everything._

People always did say to be careful what you wish for but then again, Yuuki was never one to listen very often. As she closed her eyes, the pendant that hung at the base of her neck glowed. She managed to catch a glimpse of petals falling around her until her eyes fell shut and everything was forgotten.

**-+VK+**_-_

The group awoke with a start. There was no sign of Daisuke but they spotted the delicate form of their pureblood leader still at the base of a rock. They relaxed and took in their surroundings and the events of the previous night sank into their minds. It must have been about six thirty in the afternoon. The sun was just setting and a cool breeze brushed past them.

Hanabusa was the first to speak, as usual, and, as usual, it was a question.

"Where is Daisuke-kun?"

"I am right here."

Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Zero and Ichiru all turned their heads to see Daisuke briskly walking towards them with a large parcel in one hand. As he neared the group, he smiled.

"I thought you all might be hungry after not eating since maybe yesterday."

He set the parcel on a nearby stone and began to unwrap it to reveal already made meals for six, enough for everyone. After sharing out to the four starving vampires, he moved towards Kaname, offering him a meal who accepted it graciously. Daisuke joined his old friend at the rock.

"It's been a long while huh Kaname?" whispered Daisuke.

Kaname nodded.

"Besides everything that has happened, how were things between you and Yuuki-chan?"

Kaname sighed, "Honestly, it's been both good and bad. It's been great because at least I had her with me but after ten years without her knowing who I really am to her, it's almost as if she left."

"I miss her too. She was always so happy, eh?"

Kaname gave a slight upturn of his lips as he stared at the darkening sky.

"It was so much once that I almost bit her but Ruka, one of the students, stopped me. I was grateful because I may have put her in danger if she remembered everything too soon."

Daisuke looked at his friend's face. It held an expression he had never seen before. It was one of pain and loneliness. Those emotions were usually confined to just his eyes but at that moment, his entire posture screamed how he truly felt. Kaname was never one to show his emotions to people but he trusted Daisuke. They were friends for so long after all and sometimes, even Kaname had his weak moments.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Kaname's words lingered in the air. Daisuke broke it as he watched the group finish the food.

"It's best if we start moving, Kaname."

They both rose and joined the group. Daisuke stared at the group.

"Ok guys. Let's get going."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long _long_ time but I hope you all at least liked this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and any OOC moments by the way.


End file.
